The field of the invention is infusion pumps and relates generally to systems, apparatuses, and methods for pumping or infusing volumes of medical fluids to a patient, typically via an intravenous route.
Infusion pumps are used to infuse drugs and liquids into patients, typically via intravenous lines. While some infusion pumps deal with relatively large volumes, there may be more interest in pumps with a capability of delivering only very small controlled volumes of liquid. The drugs used may be very important, such as analgesics, anesthetics including opiates, anti-inflammatory agents, insulin, anti-spasmodic drugs, antibiotics, chemotherapy agents, cardiovascular drugs, and the like. Many of these drugs are needed in very low doses on a continuous basis, so that the patient has a steady, reliable stream over a long period of time, such as 0.1 ml per hour. If pulses are used, the dosage rate may be measured in terms of nanoliters or microliters per pulse or bolus. Patients thus depend on infusion pumps for reliable, consistent delivery of very small volumes.
Some infusion pumps propel or pump the liquid of interest by admitting a quantity of liquid into a length of tubing and isolating that quantity, as by occluding a valve at an inlet of the tubing. A mechanism then opens a valve at an outlet of the tubing and another mechanism compresses or otherwise massages the length of tubing in question. Since the inlet is blocked by the closed valve, the liquid can only exit through the outlet, with an open valve. This method works. However, there are at least two drawbacks to this method. Present day infusion pumps, using this type of shuttle mechanism, may squeeze the length of tubing by pressing a moving shuttle against a stationary block.
In cross-section, the tube resides in a diamond-shaped groove or pumping chamber formed by the opposed shuttle and block. Typically, the profiles of the shuttle and the block, or stationary portion, are not very well suited for maintaining the tube in an ideal position throughout the entire compression cycle. Because of this, the profile of the shuttle and block do not always achieve full compression of the tube at any given point during the pumping cycle. For example, prior art infusion pumps operate by occluding tubing between a moving shuttle and a stationary block. The tubing is not completely occluded because prior art pumps do not entirely compress the tubing, leaving the ends of the tubing non-occluded. This situation has at least two disadvantages: an unpredictable amount of liquid remains in the tubing, negatively affecting pump accuracy, and full pumping capacity is not utilized. Over-squeezing the tubing to complete the occlusion can adversely affect tubing life, while under-squeezing lessens the pumping capacity and may adversely affect pumping volume control accuracy.
Typically, the inlet valve, shuttle, and outlet valves previously mentioned are operated via a single motor or actuator. The timing of the operation of each is accomplished by a mechanical linkage. Accordingly, each stroke of the shuttle mechanism pumps a fixed amount of fluid. Therefore, it is difficult or impossible to adjust the pumping capacity or other pumping characteristic of the pump.